From Where You Are
by Peekabooo
Summary: Reid hears a song on the radio that makes him think of Emily.  Song is Lifehouse


**Peekabooo: I had writers block and that is how this story came to be.  
>Not really a songfic...I dont know what it is but i love the song and i love reid so. It all fit together nicely. Hope you like it and if you do review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own The sexy Spencer Reid or the lyrics of this song.**

**Lifehouse owns the song and they are beast.**

* * *

><p>Reid took his tie off and threw it on the ground. He had just gotten home from Emily's funeral. He was hot, sticky, sad, and grumpy. He laid on his bed just staring at the ceiling. If he would have thought a little faster...If the car could have gone a little quicker...If the medics were fast enough...To many 'Ifs'. The light fomr the moon came through the window just right and it hurt Reid's eyes but he couldnt make himself to get up and shut the blinds. He felt ridiculous acting this way. But he just couldn't help it. He had lost one of his best friends.<p>

Suddenly the silence of his apartment seemed to be screaming the truth at him. He hated noise but he couldn't take the silence. He grabbed his alarm clock and turned the radio part of it on. He flipped through the stations for a second just to find something. An irritated announcers voice drifted through the speakers.

"And now, Lifehouse with 'From Where You Are'."

The music started off as just a little bit of something that sounded like wind and then the lyrics came.

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_And I miss you_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_So far away from where you are_

_Standing underneath the stars_

_And I wish you were here_

How had that happened? How had he just randomly flipped throug hthe stations and found a song that summed up what he was feeling without even trying? Reid shook his head, and he was about to change the station but the lyrics willed him to keep listening.

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things, I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

Reid and Emily had never been anything remotely close to romance between Emily and Reid, but Reid still felt hopeless without her. He missed everything about her. He wished she was with him, Still laughing and telling jokes. A tear brimmed over and Reid quickly wiped it away, feeling stupid that he was crying over a _song._

I_ feel the beating of your heart_

_I see the shadows of your face_

_Just know that wherever you are_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

Reid decided he didn't like the way that the song was reading his mind. After JJ had told them Reid had sworn he saw her shadow. But he knew that it wasn't hers. He knew that the heart monitors beeps that echoed through the halls of the hospital werent Emily's. He knew that. It was just so hard to grasp that she was actullay gone.

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

Reid hated this song. There were more tears now and Reid was frustrated. Everything hitting him at once. Emily was gone. He would never ever hear her voice again. He would never be able to joke with Garcia about her 80's look again. And she wouldnt be there for him to go see a Russian movie and she wouldn't be an atendee when...if... he got married. Reid laughed sadly, wiping away the tears. He knew what she would say about that.

_"Reid. Shut up. You're making me sound like I'm your mom or your dad or some important family member that you just couldnt live without."_

The song continued, the soft melody somehow calming Reid.

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_And I miss you_

_Yeah, I miss you_

_And I wish you were here_

Reid got up and opened the window. The cold air drifted into his apartment and Reid sucked it in immediately. He just realized how stuffy his apartment was. The full moon and a few twinkling stars dimly lit up the sky.

"I miss you," Reid whispered out of the open window. A breeze carried his words away and ridiculously, Reid felt that his message had been delivered.

He turned away and tilted his head up as if it would somehow help her hear him.

"I wish you were here." He said towards the ceiling.


End file.
